


Good Boy

by DarkSadisticAngel



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, M/M, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSadisticAngel/pseuds/DarkSadisticAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero saves Duo. Or not. Heero takes Duo as a pet/toy.  1x2. AU, PWP, Lemon, Slight Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Summer was over. That was a fact made already clear by the dimming of light flowing in the window, despite it being the afternoon. Autumn was in its last stages, and most of the leaves were already gold, red and brown. They were also starting to fall, and pile up on the concrete footpaths. Outside, the campus had already exchanged their Summer uniforms for the longer, and more protective layers of Winter wear. From the dorm room only two floors above population of students walking on the pathways that weaved their way through greenery and gardens below, two boys were entwined in their own business that was less innocent then laughing and talking about the lasted trend in music, or fashion.  
They were having sex.  
Heero tossed the near empty lubricant bottle from him.  
'Ready?'  
'I think... so.'  
'Bend down. Hold the pillow. Are you comfortable enough?'  
'I'm fine. Just do it, okay?'  
'Hn.'  
He parted Duo's buttocks with his splayed hands, spreading apart his firm muscled butt cheeks to expose the puckered hole between. Edging forward with his large erection, he pressed the tip of his penis against the opening. Droplets of whiteness dripped from his own penis slit, mingling with the sweat and the sticky lubricant that hotly covered the velvet skin of Duo's back. He heard Duo's hiss as the other boy became aware of his nudging, and Duo attempted to lean back. Heero kept Duo still with his hold, not allowing Duo to hasten his actions of penetration. Instead, he began inserting his penis into Duo's opening slowly, by pushing his hips forwards at a careful rate. A half muffled groan, half sob came from Duo. The young boy was clutching onto a pillow. His knuckles were visibly white as he begged in an almost incomprehensive voice.  
'Heero... ow, ow, fuck it hurts! Please... get it over with fast!'  
He sunk into Duo's warmth with satisfaction. Once fully in, he slowly began to pull himself out again. Before he could do so completely, at the end, Heero thrust himself into Duo once more, sending Duo's motion forward violently.  
'Nng... Heero... damnit- hurry! I can't take this for long. It hurts, and now I'm starting to feel funny.'  
He paused.  
'Heero...I said....'  
Heero grounded his hips in a tiny circle.  
'Heero!' Duo gasped. Then a full throated moan came from Duo as Heero started to pull out and thrust yet again.  
He reached down and firmly tugged at Duo's hardening penis below after he steadied himself.  
'Don't... touch... me there... oh! Mmgh... nngh... ah... aah....'  
They began to move together, Duo awkwardly following Heero's silent orders. He wasn't very good at it though. At least, at the start. It took time for Heero to warmed him up. With long steady strokes, he gradually induced Duo to grow more comfortable with letting himself go. He felt Duo's thighs shiver against his own as he thrust himself deep in again, jerking Duo's penis in a smooth tugging motion at the same time.  
'Haven't you ever masturbated?'  
'Hell, I never.... ahh... mn! Hee...ro... oh!'  
Within a minute, Duo was shuddering and streaming. Still slowing thrusting inside Duo, Heero paused in his movement, then reversed and withdrawled. He lifted up Duo's leg, and pushed Duo to the side. The other boy fell onto his back. Wet hot liquid spattered onto Heero's abdomen as he took a position between Duo's spread legs. He took in the gazed look on Duo's face. Duo's lips were parted in ecasty and there was a high flush on his cheeks. His eyes looked half gazed and half feverish as they looked down dreamily at him.  
'Hee...ro?'  
Heero placed his hands on the side of Duo's thighs, cupping the boy's buttocks, then lifted the boy onto his still hard erection. He entered Duo in one smooth motion. Duo gasped, his hips jerking in a surprised motion even as his softening erection gave one last squirt of white before settling.  
'Heero, aren't you done- nng... nmh... mnnn.'  
'Not yet. We've only just started.'  
'Aaah...'  
'You're nicely tight here. So this is what a virgin feels like...'  
As Heero continued on, enjoying the feeling of Duo's tight muscles clamping down on his bare cock. The lubricate made everything slickly wet and easy to glide in. He could feel Duo intimately, just as Duo could feel him. Normally, he wore condoms for sex. But this time, he was making a calculated exception to have an experience he had always wanted to try out.  
It had proven to be more of a mind blowing sensation than he expected.  
He briefly lost his train of thought as he sunk himself deeply within Duo. The feel of Duo's scrotum resting against his belly was being joined by a rising hardness. Duo was getting erected again. He leant down over Duo and rotated his hips. A gasp from Duo arose. Suddenly, Duo was hugging him, his body curling up as the long hair boy desperately reached up to grab his shoulders and pull Heero down- for a kiss.  
No, his cold mind hissed out. Kisses were prohibited. It was too personal.  
Strangely enough, Heero didn't avoid it.  
Lips met lips. Tongue, tongue as they invaded each others space beyond the barrier. And then... there was no barriers between them. Nor was there control any more.  
The results was brutal.

It was his long hair and sense of humour that made him stand out. Too bad for him- the elite school he went to because of the scholarship he got was unforgiving to anyone who stood out. It started with unfriendly pushing and shoving behind the teacher's back. Then it escalated. Initially, like the majority of his peers, Heero didn't care much for bullying, but neither did he care enough to interfere in it. Although he had worked with the American a few times as an assignment partner when nobody would pair up with him, he didn't care much for the too bright personality of the boy. It actually struck him as false and reeked a bit of desperation to him with the laughing way Duo would turn up to class with bruises, cuts and a quick grin. But Duo never clung to him during the times they were partnered, actually. The boy would dash straight out of the class at the first ring of the bell to escape Mueller and the other ring leader of the gangs which would go hunting for him to pick on. Either that, or he would be dragged off to detention by the teacher.  
Being the member of the Student Council, he would often have to pass the open door of the detention room where he would observe Duo furiously working on assignment. Oddly enough, the days where Duo would end up in the detention room were days they had a major assignment due in. Perhaps the place was the only place he could get peace from the mob to do homework. He'd heard about and seen the results of the occasional dunking the gangs gave him. After having to sit through a lesson where Duo had crawled into his seat, wet and smelling of shit. Heero had a few words with Mueller. Fortunately they saw the reasons why it wasn't good, and hence all dunkings afterwards were cleaner.  
He hadn't cared much for Duo, or other than a passing glance, even noticed the boy much. Heero's world had been limited to his own- that of his friends, and occasionally, that of hanger-ons in his circle.  
Then one night, after finishing a training session- being the perfectionist, he always stayed until nightfall to practice even after his team mates had left, he encountered Duo in the locker room. The boy had been locked inside a locker cabinet. The thin, naked boy had tumbled out shivering when Heero had opened the metal door. Luckily, the key to it had only been tossed onto the floor of the room. It had been easy enough to free Duo.  
At least, physically. Duo had been broken. When he tumbled out, Duo made no effort to get off the floor. Instead, the boy laid there naked on the cold ground, unheeding of Heero's hesitant hand that he offered out to Duo.  
'I'm sorry, Sister, Father- I can't take this any more. I quit. Forgive me... please... there is no God for me.'  
And then, the boy began to cry.  
He didn't do it well. In fact, it was like he hadn't known how to cry before- judging by his intense struggle with breathing as he choked on his cries.  
Heero didn't know what came over him then. He didn't know why but the look of an utterly, crushed and dispirited Duo called up something within him.  
Lust.  
Sympathy, and the like, was not in his nature. Heero was too selfish for such an emotion. All he understood was- he wanted Duo. He squatted beside Duo and clasped his hands around Duo's naked waist, feeling the angular bone of Duo's hip poking underneath his soft flesh as he looked a suddenly surprised Duo up and down.  
'God may not help you, but if you become mine, I'll protect you,' he growled out.  
Duo had only looked up at him in open mouthed shock. He swept his hands more inward, towards Duo's front. Duo quivered under his palms as he slowly moved towards Duo's penis. Then Heero touched Duo.  
'But you have to be mine... in all ways. Do you get me?'  
It took a few seconds, but after Duo's jaw worked itself several times, the boy beneath Heero was finally able to speak.  
'You can't mean... sex?' he croaked. 'I'm a boy.'  
'I want you,' Heero said bluntly. 'So I'll do whatever it takes to have you.'  
'Bullshit.'  
'I don't lie.'  
'Fine- if you can keep Mueller and his crowd from harassing me- I'm yours.' Some of the former boy's spark was coming back.  
It was then, Heero grinned wolfishly.  
'Then you are mine.'  
'I need proof first.'  
'Fine. You will see that from tomorrow.' Heero rose up. 'They're in your morning classes, aren't they?'  
'How do you know?'  
'I'm in the same classes. You'll see that they'll be on their best behaviour.'  
Duo snorted. 'How long that'll last? Until the class is over, and it's lunch? They're in my fucking sports class too!'  
'As long as you're mine, you've nothing to worry about, ' Heero said softly. 'After you see the proof, tomorrow afternoon, at five, I'll expect to see the first proof that you are mine. Be at my room then.'  
He opened up his locker and tossed down some clothing at Duo.  
'Don't catch a cold now- I'll be needing you healthy... for later.'

Duo was breathing shallowly through his nose, his lips shut tight but still tiny moans crept through, and the unconscious sounds made his desire even more hot. Heero had abandon his policy on no kissing, and was now marking his territory from the slick wet muscles on Duo's stomach to now, the back of Duo's neck. A marked blush of red marks traced his passage way. His lips were sore- and no double bloody like Duo's own, but he- they didn't care.  
They were lost in the heat of the moment.  
It was only after the final shout, did Heero withdraw from Duo. Slickly wet, Duo attempted to rise up from the bed as Heero rolled over onto his back beside the long hair boy, tired.  
'Where are you going?'  
'Back to my room.'  
'Why?'  
'You're done with me, right? Time to throw me away and all, I suppose. I'm just helping you with throwing out the garbage, you know.' Duo smiled over his shoulder at Heero as he reached out blindly for the clothes he had laid nearby the bed. It looked like a natural smile, but somehow, it rang false with Heero.  
Heero growled and tugged at Duo's long braid, pulling the boy back.  
'Ow!'  
'There's something you ought to know- none of what I own is ever garbage.' He looked at a wide-eyed Duo. 'And that includes you.'  
'...mghf!'  
Duo was pulled against Heero and kissed.  
'Remember, you are,' Heero whispered into Duo's ear, 'completely mine now.'  
'You're a selfish, egotistic bastard!'  
'And you are my asshole. Or unless, do you want to break the contract?'  
Duo shivered against Heero.  
'I should. I should just quit this fucked-up school! There's too many screwed up people like you- you rich people don't even know morality, or how to respect the feelings of others- or even how to respect anything at all.'  
'What about your "Sister" and "Father"? Wouldn't they be disappointed?'  
'...that's low.'  
'It's not so bad, isn't it?' Heero smiled.  
Without answering, Duo sank back against Heero.  
'Good boy.'

 

Fin.


End file.
